


The Sharpest Lives

by SpaceySirius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceySirius/pseuds/SpaceySirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha deal with the aftermath of the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Lives

The Sharpest Lives  
-  
Summary: Clint and Natasha deal with the aftermath of the battle. Songfic.  
-  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. Joss Whedon and Marvel do and can do what they want with them. *cries* I do not own the song Sharpest Lives. MCR does. May they rest in peace.  
-  
A.N.: This is my first story! Oh my god. I’m so nervous. Please, tell me what you think! I love you all! And now, let’s begin! Onward, my wayward sons!  
-  
Well it rains and it pours when you’re out on your own,  
If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?  
KNOCK KNOCK. Natasha got up from the chair she was curled up in, reading, and made her way to the front door. Opening it, she saw Clint, soaked to the bone and shivering, standing in front of her door. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him inside and shoved him onto the couch, giving him blankets to pile on top of himself.  
‘Cause I spent the night dancing, I’m drunk I suppose.  
If looks like I’m laughing, I’m really just asking to leave.  
“Clint? What happened?” Clint looked up at Natasha upon hearing her softly spoken words.  
“I was at a club. I just, I needed to forget. I can’t take it! I’m so sorry!” He broke down sobbing and hugged her waist, burying his face in her stomach.  
This alone, you’re in time for the show,  
You’re the one that I need, I’m the one that you loathe,  
“Please, Tasha, don’t leave me. I couldn’t bear it.” “I wouldn’t dare. Not now.”  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose,  
‘Cause I love all the poison, away with the boys in the band.  
-  
A.N.: Ahh! I’m so sorry it was so short! I’m such a bad writer!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry! Please, if there are anymore songs you want me to do, please contact me. I don't bite.


End file.
